Mysterious Girl
by SpillietehInkie
Summary: She was always a mystery to him. Oocness to the max.


**Disclaimer: I have never owned Naruto…. What makes those lawyers think that I will now??? **

**Just a drabble. Oneshot: Sasuke and Sakura pairing.**

* * *

Sasuke sat on a low branch, looking at his girlfriend down below, contemplating.

"Bye Natsumi! Take care okay?" she was saying, waving at the yellow-haired girl with pupil-less lavender eyes.

Sasuke smirked. This was the daughter of the present Hokage and a Hyuuga. You, probably guessed it: the daughter of Naruto and Hinata. But, Sasuke didn't dwell on that. Tonight, like many nights before, he contemplated on solely one thing: what the hell Sakura did to him.

Indeed, that was the question. Almost two years ago, he had returned to Konoha… his mind focused on a pink-haired kunoichi. After 3 years with Orochimaru, he went home, strangely missing her. (Though this wasn't without its complications.)

She changed him, grew on him like a wild vine. For the three years with the snake-nin, she was imprinted on his mind, popping out at the least expected and most inconvenient times.

And when he returned, she was one of the first to accept him. They became close friends and eventually, Sasuke fell in love with her. It caused a big ruckus all across Konoha when he had actually confessed to her but he didn't care… other than the fact that because of his untimely confession (they were planning to go to war at the time), a LOT of fangirls wanted to kill Sakura. Teammates, friends and then lovers… quite cliché don't you think?

* * *

Skillfully jumping of his branch, he wound his arms around her slim waist.

"Sakura." He said, sliding his tongue over her name, at the same time breathing into her ear.

"Sasuke-kun stop that! It tickles!" Sakura collapsed in a fit of giggles.

Sasuke's amused stare was quickly changed into one of concern when she suddenly went limped in his arms.

"Sakura…" he sighed.

She smiled weakly. "I couldn't help it! My patient's health was deteriorating and I knew if I didn't use up nearly half my chakra it wouldn't work out!"

Sasuke sighed again. They had been through this countless times already. That while taking care of others, she must also rest herself. She was just too stubborn… always thinking about the welfare of others and never herself, Sasuke thought wryly. Well, since she was taking care of everybody else, he would take care of her for her (a/n confusing ain't it?).

"Let's go home."

He carried her in his arms as he sped off to their home. Reaching it in record time, he lay on the bed first, making Sakura sprawl on top of him as he did so.

He stroke her hair, looking at her peaceful face.

Looking at the dark sky outside, he whispered into the quiet, "You know what Sakura? You confuse me. I mean, you never had managed to stop me from going to Orochimaru but you were the one who made me come back. How could someone so naïve, so weak before (in here he quickly said that... even when the girl was sleeping, he didn't want to hurt her feelings in anyway... sweet ain't it?), make me change my mind? How someone like you leave an inerasable mark in my mind puzzles me. I guess that you were stronger than you let on… weren't you? Hmph. Why do you insist on being such a mystery to me?"

He really hadn't expected to receive a reply since he thought that Sakura was asleep. She was, actually. She had simply woken up from her unconscious state when she heard Sasuke's deep, silky not to mention rich voice, and the low rumble in his chest. So, basically, she had heard EVERYTHING.

"Dang right Sasuke-kun." She spoke at last. "I won't tell you why though… guess you'll just have to keep guessing why and how I keep myself in your mind."

He smirked as he pulled her closer to him, intending to trap her into a passionate kiss… only to have her pull back and pout.

"You do realize that kissing me will not compensate an apology right? After all," she added when Sasuke looked at her in confusion. "You DID insult my strength and capability."

He nodded. "I know… sorry."

Sensing that this may be a good time to make an apology kiss, something that he found that makes Sakura a teeny bit less angry at times (hehe... sneaky...), pulled her in quickly, effectively trapping her in a long, sweet kiss.

And throughout the time (though at times his mind would be blank with happiness... or ecstasy... which ever way) he decided that he would leave be his ponderings over Sakura. She was a mystery… yes… but, he wouldn't have her any other way.

The End

**

* * *

Now, give me some love people and click that cute little button right over there and gimme some reviews!!! Make me happy!!! Joking... well... not really. Hehehe**

Peace and Love people... PEACE and LOVE!


End file.
